Won't Back Down
by TamiTaylor
Summary: What if Tami got pregnant unexpectedly almost a year after Gracie Belle was born and suffers a miscarriage? Can Tami and Eric muddle their way through the pain, hurt and blame - or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

After the last year that Tami and Eric Taylor had, the last thing that the redhead expected to happen was that she would be trying to find the right time to tell her husband of 18 years that she was once again late and could possibly be pregnant. Gracie Belle had came as a welcomed shock to the couple, after having given up on having another child after so many years of trying to get pregnant - when Julie was younger. After Gracie was born, they hadn't really talked much about expanding their family anymore, after 16 years of child rearing with Julie, and another 20 years ahead of them between their last two years with Julie and a full 18 years with Gracie Belle, Tami had no desire to have any more kids. Yet, never in a million years did The Taylors ever imagine that their first born would find herself 16 and pregnant after one drunken night at a high school party. Tami Taylor's first intial response was to protect her baby and help her make the best decision not only for hereslf but for the for the sake of the unborn child she was carrying in her womb. When Julie came to Tami and asked if she and Eric would take the baby after he was born and raise him as if he were their own, Tami couldn't turn down her daughter's wish for her child. And, just like that the Taylor family became four - with the birth of Eric James Taylor on June 2, 2006.

None of them could have anticipated the downfall and the heartbreak that their family would endure in the coming months, watching Julie slip away and lose herself after the birth of baby Jamie. She'd been eager and persistent to go spend time in Dallas with Tami's sister Shelley and her mother Angela and, when Tami and Eric finally agreed to let her go. They were optimistic that maybe, just maybe - there baby, would come back much happier than when she left Dillion. After a month and a half away, Julie returned in a far more fragile state than when she left her parents - Eric and Tami both broke down and agreed that she needed professional help to cope and deal with her feelings and mental state regarding everything that was going on in her head and in the inner dwellings of her life and more importantly her family. Upon returning home from the hospital, Julie went to lay down and both Gracie and Jamie were napping - Tami felt it was as good of a time as ever to drop her news on Eric.

Tami walks down the hallway and back into the living room where her husband sat on the couch with his head dropped over the back of the couch with his eyes closed. The redhead walked around the corner of the couch and took a seat next to him. Immediately, after Tami sat down - his hand went to her leg and his face turned up to look at her. The redhead smiled at her husband as she leaned into his side and rests her head in his neck. She lets out a heavy content sigh when Eric wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. Tami clears her throat and turns her head up to look at him. "Babe, I gotta talk to you." She says quietly, completely unsure of how he is going to take this news. It takes Eric longer than expected to react to her comment and it's a little more than unsettling at this point, considering the topic of conversation. Finally, when he looks down into her eyes and his lips part and he says "Okay..." Tami feels a wave of nerves wash over her to match her husbands. When Eric simply only looks down into her eyes and she senses the nervousness in his entire attitude shift, the redhead almost hesitates to tell him. Biting down on her bottom lip, Tami sighs and opens her mouth to speak before she had time to change her mind. "I...I'm late." She blurts out and turns her eyes up to look at his face - waiting for any kind of emotion to over take his body and for words to spill out of his mouth at any given moment. It takes a few minutes for the words 'I'm late' to fully register in his brain and for him to wrap his mind around the possibility fo there being four children in this house instead of three. He stares blankly at her for what feels like eternity until he's finally able to form words and speak. "What did you just say?"

His reaction to her news wasn't exactly the one she was hoping for but then again, after years of hoping and being let down an endless number of times, the fact that he asked her to repeat herself once more was a reaction that was understanding for Tami. Sitting up on the couch and pulling herself away from being leaned into his side, Tami folds her hands together and places them in her lap. "I said, I'm late." Eric sits up straight and bites the inside of his bottom lip, like he often did when he was in an awkward or frustrating situation. "You're late...as in pregnant late?" He asks his wife. She nods her head in response to his question and has to fight back the tears that where beginning to well up in the bottom of her eyes, causing her vision to turn blurry. "Really?" Eric asks and brings his hands to cup her face and his forehead to press up against his, Tami nods her head again, and just like that the tears start trickling down her cheeks. "Come here..." he adds just as he presses his lips to hers and kisses her. Tami closes her eyes and kisses her husband back, keeping her forehead pressed up against his, when Eric's hand lifts and his uses the pad of his thumb to stroke her cheek and wipe away the fallen tears. "I love you." He mutters softly to her, Tami cups the side of his face in her own hand and kisses him once more. "I love you.." She replies and smiles at him. Tami's insecurity on her potentional pregnancy is soon sweeped under the rug and long forgotten when she watches the simple way her husband goes from making sure she wasn't playing some cruel joke on him to being excited about the possibility of having another baby. After all, they had talked about wanting a rather big family all those years ago; when Eric kisses her once more and breaks the kiss long enough to speak again, Tami locks her eyes with his as he talks. "Do we know for sure yet?" He asks and his wife shakes her head in response, "I haven't taken a test yet to confirm it or anything, but I'm a week and a half late and you know that I am never late, so, I'm pretty sure that I am." She responds and takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze as he pulls her into an embrace. "I hope your feeling is right babe. I hope you're right!" He exclaims excitedly and holds her close to his body. Tami pulls away slightly and locks her eyes with his once more and smirks. "There's only one way for us to find out for sure..." She comments and without saying anything Eric knows exactly what she means, he smiles at her. "Well, what are we doing sitting here then?"

They both peel theirselves off of the couch and walk hand in hand towards their bedroom. Tami immediately starts rummaging through drawers in the bathroom until she finds the exact one where she had an extra pregnancy tests stashed just in case, when she finds it she grabs it and holds it up to him. "I kept Julie's spare test, just in case we ever needed it. Not that I thought we would need it again." Tami states matter of factly and rips open the package to the little tiny test that could change their lives and family forever. "Well, look at you being all prepared." Eric teases and leans against the wall as he watchs her. Tami rolls her eyes and sits down to take the test, "Hun, they come two in a pack, what was I going to do waste the other one? You never know...after all." She calls out as she finishes taking the test, walks out of the bathroom and lays it down on the counter while she washes her hands. She looks up in the bathroom mirror and watches as Eric fidget behind her, she found him insanely attractive when he was nervous and she couldn't help but remember the time they sat together when they took their first pregnancy test as as husband and wife together, to discover they were expecting and nine months later they had a beautiful bouncy baby girl. Now, here they were nearly 17 years later and he was just as nervous now as he had been the very first time.

"How much longer babe?" Eric's words were the only thing that managed to break Tami out of her own thoughts and bring her back down to planet earth. "A couple more minutes" She replies and moves to lean against the wall near the test laying on the counter - her eyes trained on the man leaning against the opposing wall, they stand in silence for a few minutes and Tami watches as his eyes dart from her to the test next to her. She lets out a chuckle and shakes her head, "Two kids together and you're still this nervous? Oh honey, it is adorable that you are this nervous over a pregnancy test." She smiles and folds her arms across her chest. "Ya like that?" Eric smirks, warranting an eye roll from his wife. "I do like that." She smiles and looks down at her watch to see time is up and then looks down at the test and nods her head in silence. "Well?" Erics asks, Tami lets out a heavy sigh and turns to walk towards him - wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to start your own football team?" She smirks and smiles widely at him, he doesn't have to ask her what the test said - he already knows and smiles back brightly at his wife and wraps his arms around her waist and presses his lips against hers and kisses her as he lifts her up off of the ground and spins her around. "I love you.." He mutters against her lips, Tami laughs and locks her arms around his neck and kisses him back, her fingers running across the back of his neck. "And, I love you." She laughs. When Eric sits her feet back on the floor, he presses his forehead against hers and cups her face with his hands. "Thank you," he whispers against her lips softly. "Better thank yourself too, this was just as much your doing as well." She replies softly and presses her lips to his once more. "We make a good team don't we?" Eric teases and tightens his arms around her waist, kissing her again. "I'd say we do," she says, her fingers twirling around the strands of his hair. "A really good team," She whispers lowly against his lips, their lips linger dangerously close to one anothers and brush up against the others slightly from time to time, when Eric leans in further and presses his lips to her and whispers "I'm in love with you completely."

Tami feels her heart feel with so much love than she ever thought was possible for her to feel for one person. Eric Taylor was the love of her life and the only person who could make her feel beautiful and secure even on her craziest of days. In that bedroom, in that moment with that man - Tami realized that she had every girls dream. Eric Taylor would forever be Tami's prince charming.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a three weeks since Tami and Eric had learned about their impending addition to their family. They had made the decision not to tell anyone until she was well into the safe zone of her pregnancy - with everything that had happened in their lives lately, they both knew that it was not the best time to drop a 'We're pregnant' conversation on anyone, especially not Julie at this time. Tami hadn't seen Eric since early that morning before school, he ended up having football practice after school, then a meeting with the boosters and had unfortunately missed dinner, bathtime and the entire night with the family. After putting both Gracie and Jamie down for the night, Tami made her way down the hallway and into their bedroom - falling back onto the bed as soon as she could, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She could have fallen asleep no questions asked had she been able to lay in the silence long enough. When she heard the door to her bathroom open and felt her husband lean down and kiss her, Tami opened her eyes and smiled up at him, cupping his cheek with her hand and kisses him back. "Hi." She whispers lowly and runs her thumb over his cheek. "We missed you tonight." She adds and her husband leans down to kiss her forehead. "I missed my girls, too." Eric responds and sits next to Tami on the bed. "They asleep?" He asks, running his fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair. "Yeah, they're both finally asleep." Tami replies, sighing contently. "Good." He whispers against her lips and kisses her once more, before grabbing her hands and pulling her up off the bed. "I have a surprise for you, close your eyes." Tami whines and sticks her bottom lip as he peels her body from the bed and leads her in the direction to the bathroom. "Hon, I'm exhausted. I just want to crawl into that bed and sleep - until those two little alarm clocks down the hall won't let me sleep anymore." She whines before eventually giving in and closing her eyes like he had requested. "I know you're exhausted babe, now you can relax." He whispers into her ear, running his hands down her arms. "Open your eyes" He finishes and kisses the side of her head.

When Tami opens her eyes and looks around the bathroom, at the bathtub filled with bubbles and how the room was light up by candle, after candle. She turns around and looks at him, "Babe..." She whispers and gives him a loving smile. Tami didn't know what to say, she was at a complete and total loss for words with the sweet and romantic gesture that her husband had just presented her with. When Eric smiles back at her, and keeps rubbing his hands slowly down her forehead."I love you, and I want you to relax..." He whispers and kisses her softly on the lips. "That's sweet of you." Tami replies and kisses him back, smiling against his lips. "You're nice to me" She adds, and kisses him once again before muttering "I love you," against his lips. "A man takes care of his wife. Now you relax, I'll be back." Eric comments and kisses the tip of her nose and turns to walk out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Tami takes another look around the bathroom, memorizing every single little detail from the bubbles in the tub, to the candles lined up around the tub to the vase of roses. She smiled to herself and began to undress herself, before slipping into the warm water and bubbles and rests her head on the edge of the tub - closing her eyes.

While Tami was easing herself into relaxation in the bathroom, Eric had retreated to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and walked back down to their bedroom, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind him, before making his way back over to the bathroom door - where he taps on the wood lightly with his knuckles. Tami doesn't bother opening her eyes to respond to the knock on the door, "It's open.." She calls out and soon she hears the door open and close and feels her husband's lips on her forehead - causing the redhead to open her eyes and look up at him, holding two glasses in his hands, before he hands one to her. "It's sparking white grape juice." He comments, when his wife looks at him, a little confused. "Aren't you just full of surprises tonight." She smiles and sips on the grape juice from the glass, and tilts her head to the side to look at him. "Yes, I am." Eric replies, taking a seat beside the tub-leaning his upper body over it, watching her. Tami brings her free hand up to cup his face, and strokes his cheek with her thumb and smiles at him. "Get in here." She requests, and just like that Eric stands up and undresses and steps into the tub and slips into the water behind him - pulling her to lean back against his chest. "Feel better, Mrs. Taylor?" He smirks and kisses the side of her head. "Much better" she replies and rests her head contently on his shoulder.

Eric runs his hands down her arms and to her hands, laces his fingers with Tami's. "When you were in the hospital with Julie, it really got me thinking about how much you had to handle while I was gone. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you honey. You are the most amazing woman I know." He speaks low and soft, and his words only cause Tami to open her eyes and turn her head to look at him a little more. "You mean when you were in Austin? Or just in general when you go off for these recruiting trips?" She asks. Eric's job and lack of being home was something that they very rarely discussed, partially because there was nothing Tami could say or do that would make him miss out on a trip that his team could beneift for, and the other part was because she didn't want to fight him on it. "When I'm gone in general...I don't like being away from you." Eric replies, "I don't like you being away from me either, but it'd be rather selfish of me to tell you not to go. I realize that is your job, and sometimes you're going to have to put the team first, and do the right thing. 'Cause that's what you do. You're a good man, your love for those boys and that footbal team is one of the many things I love about you. You don't back down from anything, and for as much as I complain and nag you about your absence; I don't want you to doubt that I don't appreciate what you do for me, and for this family." Tami speaks and gives his hand a gentle squeeze, Eric Taylor listened to his wife speak about things that he already knew - but to hear the love of his life constantly remind him that every single decision he made was for her and their family; somehow managed to keep the man grounded. "I know you have given up many things for my job, and I know I'm not always the easiest man to handle, and you are the one person who can bring me up when I'm down. I don't know how you do all you do and I know you do a hell of a lot."

"I do it because I love you, and that's what you do for the person you love. You may not be the easiest man to handle sometimes, but I know that I love you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I'm not the easiest woman to be with sometimes, myself. We're all flawed." Tami replies to her husband softly, "This I know Tami Taylor: I love you. I respect you. I am proud of you. And, I'm in love with you completely." He whispers against the side of her face, running his thumb over the top of her hand. "I love you, and no matter what you do or where you go. I'm always going to be behind you. No matter how crazy you may make me. It's you and me, babe - always has been and it always will be." She adds, and smiles at him when Eric takes her hand and raises her chin to his and brushes his lips against her. "You are my world, and always will be." Tami smiles faintly at her husband and presses her forehead against his. "Even if my ass gets fat and I get old and ugly?" The redhead jokes, kind of. "You'd still be the sexiest woman I'd ever seen." Eric's response only warranted a small laugh to escape from Tami's lips - and the realization of just why her husband had set this romantic, relaxing oasis up for her. "You're only saying that becuse you have too" She replies and he shakes his head and kisses the tip of her nose. "Wrong. I'm saying it because I want too, and because I mean every last word." Tami laughs again and shakes her head at him, "And because you're trying to get laid." She laughs, locking her eyes with Eric's. "Babe...it's 9:45" He replies matter of factly. "See, I knew you were being too nice." Tami comments and brings one of her hands up to roll her finger tip over his forearm. "I'm always nice" Eric whispers in her ear, "To me you are."

"That's all that matters" Eric whispers against the side of her face again, and reaches for her other hand and brings them around her in a hug. "You are all that matters." Tami sighs contently and kisses his arm and tightens his embrace around her frame, "You're all that matters to me, our family is all that matters to me." She whispers lowly, her lips lingers on his arm. "Thank you for our family, and thank you for being the most amazing wife, lover, and mother a man could ever hope for." Eric responds and kisses her cheek. "Thank you for loving me." Tami replies softly, smiling at his last compliment and comment to her - she turns her head up slightly and presses her lips to his and kisses him, breaking her arms free of his embrace and moving her arms to wrap around his neck - while Eric brings one of his hands to her neck and the other to entangle with her hair, as his lips mesh together with hers more.

Eric finally broke his lips from the kiss and lets his hands slip down her neck and across her shoulders, where he starts massaging her shoulders softly, while Tami closed her eyes and tilts her head forward - as her husband works on the knots and tension in her shoulders and places a few kisses on the back of her neck. "Mmm..." Tami lets out a soft moan, the second his hands move to her shoulder blades and begin working in a circular pattern, as she let's out heavy sighs of contentment. "Let it out honey.." He whispers against the back of her neck, and continues to massage her shoulders. "Your hands are like magic..." Tami groans, tilting her head to the side, biting down on her bottom lip. "Just you wait," he teases and pulls her back onto his chest and runs his hands down her arms. "You ready?" Tami looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, "ready for what, more?" She asks curiously, without even responding - Eric steps out of the tub, bends over, pick his wife up and carries her to the bed and lays her down gently onto the bed - bringing the sheets down with him as he moves to hover over ontop of her. Tami smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. "I'll take that as a yes." Eric leans down and kisses her jawbone and neck and mutters against her skin, "Damn, I love you babe."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Jamie. Also, this chapter is a lot darker than the first two and is rated M+.

It's game night at Panther Stadium, Eric had been preparing himself, his coaches and his players for this big game against Arnett Meade tonight. He was optimistic that they could beat this team and they would beat them - as long as they stuck to what they knew and made damn sure that they didn't do anything to screw up. Walking out onto the field behind his team, and turning his head up to look for his wife - in her normal spot next to Buddy Garrity and the Mayor, Eric found Tami's seat empty and saw that she was no where to be found. He takes his phone out of his pocket and calls her cell, quickly before he has to get over to the team. Tami was laying on the couch with a heating pad on her lower back and a warm wash cloth drapped over her face when her phone began buzzing and ringing on the coffee table in front of her. She groans as she reaches for it and answers the phone. "Hello?" She answers, "Hey babe, are you here?" The instant she hears her husband's slightly cheery voice on the other end of the phone - Tami instantly regrets picking up, or at least not checking the caller ID to see who it was first. She had never missed one of his high school games, except for when Gracie Belle was still really little and Tami was too much of a germaphobic to take her 3 months old baby out to a crowded high school football game. "Oh hon, No. I've just been sick this afternoon and I'm exhausted. I'm sorry." Tami replies and removes the wash cloth from her face and lays it on the coffee table. "Well that would've been nice to know honey, I've been worried. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Eric was concerned, if she was too sick to come to the game, he thought that she would have surely called him to let him know at least. "Hon, I'm fine. You know how sick I was with Julie at the beginning - this baby is proving to be just as stubborn. I'm fine." Tami reassures him, or at least tries to reassure her husband that there was no need to worry and it was nothing more than first trimester morning sickness - which was normal. "Do I need to come home?" He asks, causing the redhead to roll her eyes. "Babe, you've got a game - I can't ask you to leave." She mutters lowly, "Tami, you've never missed a game in our entire marriage - that I haven't already known you were going to miss beforehand. If you're missing this one it must be serious and I need to be there.." Eric was unbelievably stubborn and his overbearing concern at times like this was irritating to Tami and her hormones certainly did not approve of how overbearing he had been since they had found out she was pregnant again. He hadn't been this nervous and all in her business since she was pregnant with Julie. "Jesus Christ, Eric. I'm on my way, okay?" She spats and sits up from the couch and gets up and goes to grab her things. "No. Forget it. I'll see you later." He replies, "No, I'm coming. If you're going to make such a big deal out of it - I'm on my way." She slips her boots on and walks out the front door, after lipping to Julie that she was going to game and to watch Gracie and Jamie - until she got home. "Damnit Tami - stay home! I don't want you here if you're not going to enjoy it." Eric spat back at her, raising his voice slightly. Tami had already slipped into the car and was backing out of the driveway, bu the time Eric had spoken again. "Too late, I'm in the car." She says, driving down their street and in the direction towards the school - "damn babe, turn that car around and go home. It's fine. I'll see you after." He states, "Please, don't fight me on this. I'll se you there, okay. I love you. Bye." She says and hangs the phone up and lays it in the cup holder. "Tami Tam...Hello?" Eric yells into his phone, before hanging up himself and shaking his head in disbelief at how stubborn the woman he was married to could be sometimes.

The drive from the Taylor house to Dillion High School normally took roughly 20 minutes, but due to living in a small town, where everyone was obsessed with football - it took Tami Taylor half that time to get to the game. Once she parked her car, she makes her way through the crowd and up to the stands, where she takes her seat in the bleachers with Buddy and the Mayor - her eyes graze the Panthers sideline and she smiles when she sees Eric, look up at her in the stands and mouth, 'I love you'. Tami mouths 'I love you' back - and sits back to enjoy the rival game of the week between the Dillion Panthers and Arnett Meade. By, the end of the first quarter - Tami's stomach cramps where beginning to come back - causing her to remain seated whenever the rest of the fans in the stands stood to cheer on their Panthers whenever they scorced a touchdown. When half time rolled around - Tami had been sitting through the pain - the entire game. No one knew the nature of her pregnancy, still except for her and Eric - and to everyone that asked her throughout the game if she was ok, she continued to respond with head nods and the same 'I'm fine, just not feeling so good tonight' watched as Eric walked off the field with the rest of his team during half time, but instead of going to the locker room with the coaches and team - Tami saw him walking up into the stands, and over to her - he kisses her once he reaches her in the stands. "You alright babe?" He asks and she sucks in a deep breath before nodding her head, "I'm alright, yeah." She responds and kisses his cheek - and Eric cups her face in his hands and looks into her eyes, with a look of relief on his face. "I love you." She wraps her hands around his wrist and smiles faintly. "I love you. I know you have to go talk to the team, so I won't keep you. I'm good though - I promise." She assures him and kisses him again. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure..." Kisses her once more and heads down to the locker room, for the rest of half time.

Two quarters and five touch downs later - the Panthers have won the game, against Arnett Meade 27-16. Tami skips out on her usual running onto the field and leaping into Eric's arms for a warm congratulations hug and instead resorts to clapping along side all of the other fans around her, she grabs her things and makes her way down the stairs and out of the stands and down to the fence alongside the players bench. The very instant that Eric sees her making her way towards the fence he runs over and looks at her. "Babe.." He calls out, "Good game Coach." She responds and smiles at him. "Thank you..for being here." Eric smiles and Tami shrugs. "I'm a Coach's wife." She teases, "A hot coach's wife." Eric smirks and Tami rolls her eyes at his comment, and brings her hand to cup his cheek. "You are just trying to get laid with some celebration sex - because, you won that game." Eric rests his forehead against Tami's. "It's still early babe." Tami rolls her eyes and presses her forehead back against his and smiles, "Listen, I'm going to head home - you finish up here and go celebrate with the guys. I'm sure Buddy's going to want to have a drink. Go talk football or whatever it is you two talk about when you are out." Tami suggest and pecks his lips, "You sure? I won't be late." Eric responds, a little unsure if 'go out with the boys' really meant, 'come straight home'. "I'm positive, I don't mind." Eric kisses her and replies "Alright. See you at home." He kisses her again, when she leans up and kisses him back. "Alright love you." She replies, "Love you too, babe." He calls out as he walks away from the fence and heads to the locker room with the team to have their after game meeting and to close everything up before heading to the bar for a drink with Buddy and Mac.

A few hours later, Tami had just fed Jamie and got him back to sleep and down in his room and had returned to the master bedroom, to finish getting ready for bed when Eric comes home, shuts the front door quietly and walks into the master bedroom and watches her - gather her shorts and a t-shirt out of the drawer to sleep in. She looks up from the dresser and gives him a look, as she shuts the drawer and he walks over to her and hugs her. "Feeling better?" Eric asks, and Tami nods. "A little, yeah." She replies and hugs him back. "How was your post game win, boys night? She asks, "It was alright. It's better now that I'm here with you." He responds and puts his hands on both sides of her face and presses his lips to hers and kisses her - Tami kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh? was it not that much fun for you?" She teased, "I always have more fun with you." Eric replies and kisses her forehead, "Nice to know that you have more fun beng with me and not talking about football than you do with Buddy and getting to talk about football." Tami smirks and runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. "Always babe. Always." Eric replies and reaches for her hands and takes it in his, and smiles at her. "You want a drink then? I mean, you normally have a celebratory drink with me after a big win - I still think that even though you currently reek of alcohol - you should still have a light drink, even if I can't drink with you." Tami speaks lowly as Eric brings their interlocked hands to his mouth and kisses her hand, and pulls her into his side. "That'd be nice. I'd like to do that with you still babe." He replies, and kisses her hand again. "I'll get you a drink then." she says and leaves the room and walks slowly down the hallway, clutching her side on the way to kitchen to make his drink.

Tami makes Eric a scotch, just the way he likes it, while he changes his clothes and settles himself onto the bed, and leans against the headboard and waits for her to come back into the bedroom. After she's done getting his drink made, Tami puts everthing away and shuts the lights back off and walks back down the hallway slowly and enters the bedroom and walks over to him and hands him the drink - Eric takes the drink from her hand and smiles, "Thanks babe." He smiles and Tami smiles back and walks over to the bathroom counter, when Eric sees her go in the opposite direction of the bed and over to the bathroom instead, he sits up in the bed and glances at her. "Hey. Why are you all the way over there?" He questions and motions for her to come over to the bed. "Um, I'm just going to wash my face and everything." She turns the water on and leans against the bathroom counter - as she runs her hands under the warm water and splashes it onto her face a few times. While, Eric shrugs it off and lays in bed with his eyes closed and sips on his freshly poured scotch. Tami bites down on her bottom lip harshly when she gets a sharp pain shoot through her stomach and she grips the counter top tightly and tries not to yelp out in pain. Once the pain passed, she turned the water off and dries her face with a towel and pushes herself off of the counter and walks over to the bed. She slowly crawls into bed and lays down on her side facing the wall. Eric raises his eyebrows at her and looks over at her. "Honey...cm'here." He whispers softly in the dark room, Tami sighs and rolls over onto her back and turns her head to the side to look at him, while he too rolls over onto his side, and props his head up with his hand and looks at her. "Honey..." Eric reaches for her with his free hand and shakes his head at the change in her demeanor, completely confused. "Baby...please." He pleads and Tami finally opens her mouth to speak, "I'm right here." she whispers and he moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her, allowing Tami to lean into his side and lay her head on his shoulder. 'Maybe, I shouldn't have given him that scotch after all' Tami thought to herself, when her mind began to wander on just how intoxicated her husband was from his boys night out. Eric brushes his hair out of her face and rests his hand on her neck, while Tami rubs her hand over his chest and he kisses her head and pulls her body even closer to his.

"Are we just going to lay here and not talk?" Tami asks, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them and had been replaced with soft and loving pecks on the cheek, nose, forehead and lips and slow, tender caresses. "We can talk." Eric replies softly, letting out a content sigh. "We don't have to talk, I thought it might be nice. Considering I haven't seen you much this week." Tami muttered lowly, trailing her index finger along his chest slowly. "You're right, I haven't seen you much this week and I'm sorry." Eric exhauled and cleared his throat, "It's alright..I know you had that big game to get ready for tonight. I just missed you, is all. I miss talking to you like this, or even not talking to you and just laying here with you like this." She whispers and turns her head up to look at him, "I missed you too babe, and now you have me." Eric runs his free hand to hers and laces his fingers with hers, Tami locks her fingers with his and smiles, "I'm really glad that I have you too, even if I have to share you sometimes with about 50 other people" She leans in and kisses his cheek, Eric turns his head down to look at her, and kisses her forehead. "There's no place I'd rather be than where I am right now." Tami closes her eyes and smiles, "That's refreshing to know." she comments and Eric kisses her forehead again and rests his head next to hers, and Tami moves to nuzzle her head into his neck. After sitting in silence for a few more minutes, Tami opens her eyes and looks at Eric, who seemed to be dozing off to sleep. "Tired?" she whispers lowly and he sighs, "Not really. You tired?" He asks her, Tami shakes her head "No. I'm not really tired either." Her husband doesn't say anything and Tami clears her throat, "You want to fool around?" She asks, and he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Seriously?" He questions, looking at her. "Only if you want to." Tami replies, "do you?" Eric asks again, Tami shrugs her shoulders.."yeah.." shrugs again, "I don't sense a true commitment.." Eric teases, "You don't?" Tami leans in and kisses him, "is this commitment enough?" She asks against his lips, and Eric kisses her back. "Mmm, I'm still having a hard time believing you want to..." he smirks and Tami kisses him again, "Now..."? Eric kisses her back and shakes his head, "You're gettin there.." Tami pulls him closer to her and presses her lips to his again, "You tell me when I'm there." She whispers and kisses him again, "I promise." Eric replies and runs his hands down her back, while his lips mesh with hers and Tami moves to straddle him against the bed and pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor. Eric rests his hands on her thighs and locks his eyes with hers - Tami smirks and leans down above him and presses her lips to his neck, kissing and biting her way up to his lips. He moans out and runs his hands up her hips and to the hem of her shirt, rising it up her back and over her head. "There?" Tami smirks and kisses his jawline. "There." Eric replies, running his hand through her hair and the other down her back,as he holds onto her and rolls her over onto her back. "There." He repeats himself.

Tami smirks up at him and runs her hand up and down his chest and over to the top of his boxers, and tugs down on his boxers until she's got them pushed off of his hips and down his thighs. Eric brushes hair out of her face and presses his body firmly against hers, and leans down to whisper in her ear. "Tell me what you want." Tami bites down on her bottom lip, "I want you." She whispers agains this neck, Eric brings his head to hers and rests his forehead against Tami's and she whispers lowly, "I want you." He kisses her passionately, and mutters "You have me baby, always" against her lips, and trails his tongue across her bottom lip, searching for approval and access into her mouth, Tami parts her lips and allows him access to her mouth, and he slips his tongue inbetween her lips and starts battling with her tongue, in a heated passionate kiss, both fighting for control. Eric trails his hand down the center of her body, he lifts himself off of her and settles on his knees in between her legs and slides her shorts and panties down her long legs in one shift motion, once she's free of her pants - he kicks his boxers off the rest of the way and moves back to kiss his way up her leg, slowly. He stops at her thighs and places slow, soft kisses over every inch of both of her bare thighs, before moving to kiss his way across the small swell on her stomach. Tami runs her fingers through his hair and squirms slightly beneath him, as his lips trail up her legs and over her thighs, biting down on her bottom lip as she looks down and watches his every move, she gives hair a gentle tug as Eric continues his kissing trail, from her stomach, to her chest, collarbone, neck and all the way back up to her lips. He moves a hand to her neck and kisses her neck, "I love you...God...I love you." he whispers softly, and Tami wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body against his. "Show me." She teases, and brushes her lips against his. Eric drags his tongue along her lower lip and parts her legs with his knee, his eyes lock with hers as he stares intensely into her eyes, "Are you sure?" He asks, Tami reaches her hand up to cup his face, and brushes her lips against his again, she smiles softly and nods. "I'm sure. I want to." she whispers against his lips and with that confirmation, Eric presses his lips back to hers and kisses her fiercely as he bends one of her legs and uses one of his hands to guide himself to her entrance, before pushing his tip in for a moment and then thrusting the rest of himself into her. Tami lets out a low moan, when Eric brushes his tip against her entrance before pushes himself into warmth, she moves her hips slowly with his, as they both slowly start to set a pace of rhythm for each other.

Eric's body presses up against Tami's while his hips meet hers, and she runs her fingers through his hair. "Mmm...baby." He groans against the side of her neck and nibbles on her ear lobe, he rests one hand on her hip and slides the other underneath her neck. Tami moans lowly, wrapping her legs around his waist and tigthening her grip around his waist. Eric slams his hips against hers harshly and pulls her head back and licks her neck, and drags his lips down to her shoulder and bites down onto her shoulder, Tami moans out and turns her head to the side and bites down on her bottom, digging her nails into his sides - as their hips brush up against his harder with each slam of his hips down onto hers. "God, babe." Eric moans against her shoulder and slams his hips back down onto hers harder than before. - Tami closes her eyes and winces in pain, as she digs her nails deeper into his side, and arches her back - pressing her chest up against his. Eric grabs one of Tami's legs and rests it on his shoulder and shifts his body weight to hover over her move - stretching her leg with him, as he slams himself back into her warmth deeper. "Babe.." he groans through gritted teeth and moves both of his hands to the headboard and grips it tightly, thrusting himself harder and deeper into her, over and over again. Tami moans through her teeth and shifts uncomfortably when he lifts her leg and pounds himself into her with more force, he moans out loudly and digs his nails into the headboard, as the muscles in his stomach begin to tighten and he feels his peak nearing - his body tenses up against hers and he picks up his pace even faster when he feels Tami's walls begin to contract and tighten around him - "God, Tami..." He growls against her ear and nibbles on her ear lobe, as he pushes himself deeper into her a few more times before hitting his climax and releasing himself within her walls. "Babe...oh...babe.." he moans out, as Tami hits her own climax, "Eric..." she cries out, digging her nails into his shoulder blades and dragging her nails down his back, Eric slows down his thrusts as they continue to ride out their climaxes together, releases her leg from his shoulder and collapses down ontop of her. "Jesus, Eric. That was...jesus." Tami breathes out and runs her fingers through his hair, he lifts his head and kisses her. "Good god. Damn, I love you babe." He mutters against her lips, breathlessly. Tami kisses him back, "Damn, I love you too." She kisses him again, just as he rolls over onto his back and takes her with him and wraps his arms around her waist - allowing Tami to lay her head on his chest and sigh contently. She kisses his chest lightly a few times, before they both doze off to sleep basking in the after glow of their electric orgasms.

A few hours later, Tami wakes up in agonizing pain, far worse than she cramps she had been experiencing earlier in the day. She gets up and goes to the bathroom, and discovers a mass amount of bleeding - "ERIC!" She yells from the bathroom. He wakes up from his sleepful slumber to a screaming Tami and jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom to find her doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" he asks, when she looks up at him and shakes her head, and he notices the pain and fear in her face - as she grips the counter and holds her stomach with her other hand. "I'm bleeding and it hurts. I don't know." She cries out in pain, and screams as another painful sharp pain shoots through her lower abdomen. Seeing his wife in this much pain, sent various nervous freak outs throughout his brain, and panic began to set in quicker than imagined. "Oh god, we're going to the hospital. Cm'here." He says and moves to pick her up and carry her out to the car - while Tami cries out in pain and grips his shoulder tightly, on the way out of the house.


End file.
